


Harry Potter: Paris Tour

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Photography, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's fantastic! Harry Potter's tour through Paris! The Eiffel Tower! Notre Dame! Disneyland Paris! It's going to be <i>huge</i>!<br/>Written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter: Paris Tour

"It's fantastic! Harry Potter's tour through Paris! The Eiffel Tower! Notre Dame! Disneyland Paris! It's going to be _huge_!

"Yes, I understand that you have to sell copies of your photography magazine, Colin. But answer me this question will you? Why am I standing in front of this fountain shirtless?"

"Sex sells."

"People think I'm a nutter! Those girls are pointing and giggling at me!"

"Because you're a hot man in public without his top on. It's unsuspected and sexy. Stop complaining. Remember what you're getting out of this?"

"Season tickets to the Chudley Canons..."

"Right and you know how hard they're to come by, even for a famous guy like you, now that they're the best team. Aren't you lucky that Dennis owns them?"

"Ginny's going to kill me..."

"Don't worry about Ginny. She's not your wife anymore and _you're_ my boyfriend. C'mon, I won't torture you _much_ longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010. Not betaed.


End file.
